Hindrance
by Frootkake Productions
Summary: There's a little bit 'o swearing...Mouse isn't dead. He has a cousin named Myste who is not pleasant. She has visions of things that will transpire in the Matrix...The Agents are up to no good, can Morpheus and the others stop them before it's too late?
1. Part 1 : Foresight

Hindrance

  


Disclaimer : I do NOT in any way, shape or form profess to own any of these characters, except Myste, Spoak, and Wiley, and my Agents. The rest are all borrowed from one of the best movies I have ever seen, The Matrix.

Note : This takes place after the movie. Mouse isn't dead, don't argue, he just isn't. I tried to differentiate between places; blue type means it's a vision, 2 spaces means it's in and out of the Matrix, one space just means somewhere else, and 3 "*"s just means later...Email me if you get confused. ;)

  


**Part 1 : Foresight**

  


Tank eased the Nebuchadnezzar onto the platform. Landing the ship was the easy part; making sure it had not been followed back to Zion, _that_ was the difficult part.

The Neb lurched slightly as it touched down, and Tank cut the power, allowing the ship to cool down after a long mission. Morpheus had found his in Neo, none aboard the Neb doubted that now, but they had lost life along the way. Two good friends in Switch and Apok, as well as Tank's older brother, Dozer. Tank had never trusted Cipher from the first mention he had met him, so there was no feeling of loss there. Mouse was slowly recovering, though it was still doubtful that he would pull through. When the mind believed it was dead, there was no convincing it otherwise. Neo had been able to get Mouse out of the Matrix, though it seemed hopeless to bother.

Come, help us unload, Morpheus' deep voice cut into Tank's thoughts.

Tank followed him into the cargo bay, picked up a box of supplies, then carried it down the ramp, where he handed it off to a curly-haired, dark-skinned boy. He turned to go back into the Neb, and his eyes stopped on Myste. Her eyes told him that she was anxious, but her face showed her sadness and worry. _She knows_, he thought, walking over to her. So, umhow are you holding up?

I've been better. Myste did not take her eyes from the ramp. The colour drained from her face as Neo and Morpheus descended from the ship carrying Mouse between them on a stretcher. I've definitely been better. She broke into a run.

Easy, Myste. Morpheus soothed, as she took Mouse's hand.

He's going to be okay, she replied softly, trying to keep the tears under wraps.

We'll do what we can. Spoak, the only doctor in all of Zion, tried to sound reassuring, as he clamped his hand on Myste's shoulder.

Myste's expression came across as confusion, though she was just in shock at the lack of faith.

The other two men took the stretcher from Neo and Morpheus, and the three of them headed into one of the other rooms.

Myste turned to follow them, but Morpheus caught her arm. She turned questioning eyes on him. He'll still be in there in a few minutes. There's someone I want you to meet.

Myste rolled her eyes. Most of the time Morpheus understood her . This was _not_ one of those times. It's nice to meet you, Neo. My name is Myste.

Neo's eyebrows went up, surprised that she knew his name. 

Neo is- Morpheus began.

The One, yeah. Isn't that nice. She smiled at Neo bitterly. Is that all? Myste turned on Morpheus.

Morpheus sighed, nodding. As she made her way to Mouse's room, she could hear Morpheus explaining to Neo about her gift. She shut out the sound of his voice. Yes, she was angry, and yes, she definitely blamed Neo, despite that fact that her rational side kept telling her that it was not his fault.

So, you're telling me that she's psychic? Neo questioned.

We don't know, really. She has visions that come to her in dreams. Morpheus looked down the hall where Myste had just turned around the corner. Clearly, she had a vision of our

She blames me for what happened to Mouse.

It's easier to hate everyone than become attached to anyone.

Mouse seems to be the exception.

Well, they grew up in the Matrix believing that they were cousins, and they were very close. When we brought Mouse out, he fell into depression without Myste around, so we had no choice but to save her from the Matrix as well.

Are they really cousins?

Morpheus shrugged. We have to way to tell.

No, I guess not. Neo agreed.

  


Myste watched Spoak through the glass. He was currently analyzing Mouse's brain activity patterns, which meant nothing to her. She had been too young to glean much of an education from the Matrix when they had taken her out four years ago.

Hey, Myste, Talon greeted her cheerfully. When she did not even look at her, Talon followed her gaze to Mouse lying on the cot. Oh, God, Myste. I had no idea her voice trailed off.

How could you? They just got back maybe half an hour ago. Myste muttered.

Talon got the hint, and decided to leave Myste alone with her thoughts, and whatever else was going on in her head.

Myste continued watching Mouse, wishing for a vision of when he would recover and open those brown eyes that she missed looking into.

Spoak's voice was soft and apprehensive. She opened her eyes, and met his gaze. You can come in now, if you want.

She glided past the doctor.

Look, Myste, I don't know if- she cut Spoak off with a glare cast over her shoulder. he shook his head. I'll leave you alone, then.

Myste stood beside the cot, waiting for the sound of the door closing behind Spoak. When she was sure that he was gone, she entwined her fingers with Mouse's, and for the first time since being re-united with him outside of the Matrix, allowed herself to cry. Please don't leave me, Mouse.

  


  


Agent Grey 641-2B stood gazing out the fifth story window of the office building. He turned his head slightly as Agent Maroon 438-6D entered. Have you found their next target?

There are seven possible targets, as projected by-

Find out which ONE they have targeted, Grey snapped. I don't care about the other six.

We shall place tracers on each of the seven.

Grey stared at Maroon, his expression unreadable. That is satisfactory, he conceded finally.

Maroon nodded, then left Grey alone with his thoughts.

  


Trinity entered the smoke-filled nightclub, wincing at the music that played loudly throughout the room. Save for a group of six teenagers sitting around a rectangular table along the wall to her left, everyone was line dancing.

Neo slipped his hand into hers, and led her to a table. Trinity pulled out her phone, and called home. Tank, are you sure this is the right place? she asked the familiar voice on the other end. Trinity rolled her eyes at the response, then hung up.

I take that as a yes? Neo grinned at her across the table.

I don't understand how anyone can listen to this crap, she muttered, shaking her head, as Garth Brooks' Two Piña Coladas began.

The line dance altered slightly, but not one person left the floor or broke the formation.

Neo laughed and nodded at the same time. Trinity craned her neck to get a better view of the six teenagers over Neo's shoulder. Is he here?

Trinity nodded. Indeed he is. Wil E. Coyote the third.

Wil E. was awesome.

I always liked that red furry monster myself, she shrugged.

Rudolph? Really? Trinity nodded. I never would have guessed that about you.

Learn something new every day. How do you want to do this? she asked, leaning closer and dropping her voice.

I haven't quite- Neo stopped.

Two of the line dancers on the other side of the room were turning into agents.

How about quickly? he got up and pulled out his gun.

Sounds good to me. Trinity followed suit.

Get Wil E. out of here. Neo told her quickly.

The blue-haired boy looked up at these two strangers who somehow knew his hacker alias. More of the line dancers were turning into agents, and Wil E. Coyote III could think of only one thing to say about the mysterious transformation he was witnessing: Oh, cool!

No, it's not cool. You have to come with me. Trinity informed him.He gave her a once-over. he grinned.

Trinity rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Wil E. followed her to the back of the club. Trinity closed her eyes in concentration, then punched through the wall.

How didja-

Trinity grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him through the hole. Neo, let's go! she shouted.

I'm right behind you! he yelled over his shoulder.

Hey, do ah git ta know wha's goin' on?

Trinity replied. But not now. She looked back into the club, as Neo shot one of the four agents between the eyes. He then back-flipped out of the line of fire of another, and ran to the hole in the wall.

Uh, Miss? Wil E. tried to get Trinity's attention.

she was checking a wound in Neo's shoulder.

We're fucked.

Neo and Trinity looked up at the same time.

They were surrounded by agents.

  


  


Myste's eyes shot open, and she sat bolt upright on the cot Spoak had brought in for her. She took deep breaths, trying to slow her heartbeat. Her gaze fell on Mouse, sleeping as peacefully as he had been when she'd fallen asleep.

Mouse, I gotta go find Morpheus, but please, feel free to wake up while I'm gone, alright? she watched him for a few more seconds, hoping that he would do _something_. When Mouse made no kind of response, she kissed his forehead, then rolled off the cot.

Myste broke into a run as soon as her feet hit the floor.

  


* * *

  


And you were surrounded by agents. Myste concluded the retelling of her vision.

Well, what happened after that? Neo asked. Did we fight them, or did they kill us, or what?

I don't know, she glared at him.

So, for all you know, we fought them off and got out fine, he folded his arms across his chest.

Myste turned her head, to catch Morpheus' reaction instead of continuing answering the One's' questions. Morpheus seemed deep in thought.

How could the agents have known who we were going to free next? Trinity wondered aloud. I _know_ you don't know, she added quickly, nodding at Myste.

Someone on the inside must be working with the agents, Morpheus stated the theory his brain had formulated. The same way our dear friend Cipher was.

Dear friend my ass, Myste growled under her breath.

You didn't know him as I did, Myste.

Myste shook her head, symbolizing that she would not delve into the subject and turn it into a full-blown argument. She had too much respect for Morpheus to press her opinion on him. Besides, he was right; she had barely known Cipher. He had been present when she had been freed, and then she had rarely seen him after that.

Morpheus, do you have any ideas as to who this new spy might be? Trinity asked him.

he shook his head. But many have been freed since last we were home.

It could be anyone. Neo mused.

That it could, Myste gave the One' an accusatory look.

Morpheus' voice was stern.

She sighed, and looked away.

  


Mouse opened his brown eyes one at a time. He moved his head from side to side, partly to make sure he could move his head, and partly to see where he was.

Realizing that he was no longer on the Neb, and seeing no one else around, Mouse grabbed the blanket off the cot beside him. He smiled; figuring Myste must have occupied the cot, as he spread the blanket over himself.

Feeling snug as a bug in a rug, Mouse rolled onto his left side and went back to sleep.

  


That's it! Myste threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Brilliant idea! she applauded over-enthusiastically at Neo. I mean, really, what do _I_ know? Go on into the Matrix Neo, try to find Wil E., and then see if you can get out alright.

Morpheus rarely ever raised his voice at anyone other than an agent.

No. I did my part. I told Mr. Anderson here what I saw. What to do with this new information is for him to decide himself. Myste looked Neo straight in the eyes. I'll see ya, Mr. Anderson.

Neo gaped at her as she left. Only after the door had closed behind her did he dare ask, How does she know my real name?

I tried to tell you before, Neo. There's more to that young woman than meets the eye. She knows a lot more than she is willing to share.

Neo exhaled slowly. So, I guess that means that I owe her an apology?

No, you don't. Trinity said. She doesn't want to hear it.

  


Myste strode into the room where Mouse lay motionless on a cot.

With one difference-he had moved.

she ran to his bedside, pushing the other cot out of the way. she shook him gently to wake him up. Myste stood motionless, unsure of what to do. Maybe Spoak had rolled him over and placed another blanket over him. Myste watched Mouse, and shrugged. She knew how to wake him up, but did she really want to do that to him in his current state?

Myste made up her mind, and with a smile on her face, pinched Mouse's earlobe.

he shrieked, his hand going to his ear. What the hell'd you do that for? he demanded, rolling over to face Myste. She was grinning at him. And who the hell are you? The grin was quickly replaced by a look of shocked horror, and Mouse could not keep a straight face.

You son of a bitch! she slapped him in the arm. Mouse was in hysterics. It's not fuckin' funny, Mouse! she crossed her arms.

Mouse threw back the covers, and stood up to hug her. I'm sorry.

I thought I'd lost you again, she whispered, accepting his apology.

Me, too, he nodded.

Myste stifled the urge to make a comment on his ego.

A-ha, the patient is awake! Spoak held the door open for Morpheus, Neo, and Trinity.

Myste pulled away from Mouse, so he ruffled her hair. Normally, she would have elbowed him in the ribs, but she was too happy that he was alive to retaliate. She chose to glare at him instead.

I'm glad to see you up and about, Morpheus smiled, patting Mouse's shoulder.

You don't have to tell me twice, he glanced at Myste, expecting at snappy remark, but she was staring at something and looking very out of it. He furrowed his eyebrows, but left her alone. Whatever was on her mind, she would tell him later. Um, Morpheus? How did you get me out?

Morpheus gave Neo a prompting look. Neo should be the one to explain it to you.

Neo arched his eyebrow in response. I went back for you after destroying Agent Smith and the Neb was out of danger.

You went back. Mouse repeated thoughtfully, assimilating this information. His gaze met Neo's. 

Well, after we got the power back on, we discovered that your heart hadn't stopped beating, just that the machine needed a kick. So I went back in, got you to an exit, and then brought you back here.

Mouse sat down on the cot, closing his eyes. Myste's head snapped in his direction. Are you okay?

He nodded slowly. Dizzy spell.

Why don't you four step outside, and let me give Mouse a check up. Spoak stated.

I agree, Morpheus nodded.

No, I'm okay, Mouse mumbled.

I just want to be sure, Spoak replied.

Mouse sighed. 

  


  


Agent Maroon stitched the small incision closed on the inside of William Wolfgang-also known as Wil E. Coyote III-s left ankle.

Is he the last of them? Agent Grey demanded impatiently. He had spent the last five hours overseeing similar operations on six other batteries and he was bored.

Maroon stepped back to examine his work.

Good. You know what to do. I'm going out.

Of course.

  


Willeh, getcher hiney outta bayd, William Wolfgang's mother yelled, pounding on his bedroom door.

Aw mom. I don' feel like gittin up t'day, William groaned. Ah feel like ah got heet by uh truck.

Willeh, I ain't gonna reepait mah self. You gots schoo' ina owa.

Damn, ma, he muttered into his pillow.

Ah herd at, Boy. Now git up!

William lifted his head and glowered at the door. But, ma-

Ah don' wanna hear it, Willeh. Ah to'd you whenta git home las' night, an' yer buddies hadda carrah yer carkiss up them dang stars. Yer gittin ta schoo', Son. Er else yer not leevin' dis house fer a month!

Ah'll be thar ina minute. William forced himself to sit up, feet on floor, head in hands. _Wut happen'd las' night?_

William forced himself to stand up. He stumbled a few feet to his desk chair, where all the clothes he owned were piled. There was a dull ache in his left foot, but he ignored it, pulling on a pair of pants.

his mother's voice carried up the stairs.

Yeah, Ah'm comin', Ma. Hold yer horsis wouldja?

  


* * *

  


William stepped out of his mother's car, and looked up at the high school he had attended for two years.

Ah'll be heh whin ya git outta class, she informed him sternly.

Yeah, Ma, yer alwes heh whin Ah git outta class, he scowled at her.

Don' you gimme tha' look, Boy.

See ya, Ma. William closed the car door. _One o' dese days at woman's gonna sen' me ovah d'edge, _he shook his head as he strode up to the front steps. He tried not to look suspicious to his mother, as he knew that she would sit by the curb until he had gone inside the building.

Once inside, William turned left at the office, and went to meet his friends by the staircase leading to the second and third floors.

Heya, Gorgis. Libby greeted him as he rounded the corner.

Hey yerself, Poptart, he leaned in to kiss her.

Ah messed you, she smiled at him.

Whaddaya mean? Ya jes saw me las' night dincha? William poked her playfully in the stomach.

Whatcha talkin' bout, Will? I ain't seen ya in two days. Libby was serious.

He furrowed his eyebrows. We wen' to tha Horshew las'- he stopped himself because she was shaking her head. Well then wha- he thought back to the previous night, and realised that he could not remember anything. He concentrated on what he had done in school, what he ha eaten for breakfast, but it was all gone. What tha hell? he sat down on a stair.

Yer scarrin' me, Will. Libby sat beside him.

Ah'm scarrin' me, too. Ma said mah freends hadda carra me up tha stars las' night. If tweren't y'all, thin who wuz it?

Ah dunno, Will. Ah dunno. But Ah ain't seen ya yes'aday. Libby squeezed William's hand.

William put his head in his hands.

S'are we on t'day, Willeh? the familiar voice of his best friend, Terrence Fitzwood, broke into William's sorting-out of memories.

He looked up at Terry in bewilderment. 

Tha Horshew, Boy, tha Horshew. Terry reminded him heartily. T'day's tha day Ah'ma s'posed ta meet Allicia.

Oh, rat. Ah fergot, Terreh. Sarreh.

'S'alrat, Willeh. Y'all've bin biseh, s'all.

Yeah, biseh.

S'are we goin' now, er wut? Libby cut in. Ah'd like to get ona computah, if i's awrat wit y'all.

Yeah, me too. William agreed, getting up. Le's blow dis joint fore someone sees uhs.

  


  


So what is it between you and Neo, anyway? Mouse inquired.

Myste looked up at him slowly, thinking through what she would say. bitched him out.

Oh-wait! You what? You b-you bitched out Neo? Mouse stared at her, wide-eyed and incredulous.

He deserved it, she snapped. He was asking me all these questions about my she made quotation marks with her fingers. And the vision I had, and he got on my nerves, and I yelled at him. Myste stopped herself abruptly, realizing that she was rambling.

Myste, you _bitched out_ the One! I don't believe it! Mouse eyed her warily. You don't _doubt_ that he's the One, do you?

No, I just got frustrated with him, andlost it.

You never lost it with me when you tried to explain your visions to me.

Yeah, but Mouse, I've always had the patience for you, a wicked grin spread across her face. You've _always_ been ignorant.

Mouse's hand went to his heard. If I had an ego before, it's lying on the floor in pieces now.

Myste laughed, something that she felt comfortable doing only around Mouse. I'm sorry, Mouse, she managed. But someone's gotta keep you in line.

Right. Because my head may expand from all the compliments I receive from Morpheus about my excellent programming skills.

Myste laughed harder. Stop it!

But someone's gotta keep you amused. I swear the only time I ever see you smile is when we're alone together, he told her seriously.

That's an oxymoron, Myste pointed out.

Mouse shook his head. That's not important. You're changing the subject.

Myste jumped down from the top bunk. What time is it?

I don't know, Mouse followed suit. 

Neo and Trin are going into the Matrix. Mouse did not get the hint, so she added, I want to go, too.

Because I think I can change the outcome of my vision if I'm there with them.

What vision?

Myste worked her jaw for a few seconds, debating which were the important parts worth relaying to him. They go into a night-club to gain a new recruit, but a shitload of agents show up.

I see, he followed her out into the hall. Did you tell them about it?

Myste headed down to one of the control rooms.

Then what makes you think they're going through with it?

Because, Mouse, Neo's the One, and he can do anything he wants, she said it like it was a sales pitch.

If you go, I go.

I don't need you to protect me.

Protect _you_? No way! You're gonna have to protect _me_.

Myste stopped and turned to look Mouse in the eyes. Maybe you shouldn't go back in yet.

Naw, I'll be alright. I'll have to go back in eventually, anyway. There's no point in putting it off.

Are you sure?

Mouse nodded at her reassuringly, so they completed their journey through the halls.

Tank looked up from where he stooped over a heart monitor, at the sound of the door opening. Huh-hey, Mouse! Tank smiled madly, coming over to slap him on the shoulder. How ya feelin'?

Better, thanks, Mouse smiled back.

Well, of course you're better. Anything's better than being unconscious.

Very true, Mouse chuckled.

Are you two going in for Wil E.? Myste asked Trinity, indicating her and Neo.

Alright what? Neo demanded.

We want to come with you, if you don't mind, Mouse said, knowing that such an explanation would not come from his cousin.

Trinity started.

I don't think- Neo continued.

That's a good idea. Tank finished, nodding.

Myste inhaled sharply at the same moment as she touched the computer screen portraying the Matrix's programming.

Mouse exclaimed, but to her, his voice seemed to be kilometers away.

There was a brief flash of someone's ankle, irritating country music blasting in the background, and then the vision was gone.

What did you see? Mouse asked quietly.

She looked up at him. I know how the agents find us.

Trinity inquired sharply.

I'll only tell you if you take me with you.

Mouse corrected.

We don't need tagalongs. Neo snapped.

No, Neo, maybe more of us would be better. Trinity put her hand on his shoulder.

How do you figure that? he arched his eyebrow at her.

Because she knows exactly when the agents show up.

Myste's eyebrow was also arched. Trinity could not stand being in the same room as her, why did she want her along on a mission?

You probably know better than I do, Neo replied finally, then kissed Trinity softly.

_Oh right_, Myste rolled her eyes. _Forgot about that_.

Right, so let's get this show on the road. Tank urged. We _don't_ want to miss our target.

I _hate_ country music. Myste growled, settling on the chair.

Mouse smiled at her, waiting for the okay from Tank. See ya in a bit, and he plugged her into the Matrix.

You're responsible for her, Trinity told Mouse, before plugging him in.

Aren't I always? he asked in response.

Always what? Myste asked him.

Uh, nothing, he shrugged, as Neo joined them in the alley outside the Horseshoe.

So, how do you want to do this? Trinity inquired.

Chances are that you two will be recognized, so I'll go in for a minute, just to see if he's even here, Myste decided.

Are you sure-

I know what I'm doing, she tapped the side of her head. Just don't come in after me, alright?

Mouse nodded uncertainly.

What, that's it? We're just supposed to wait here? Neo demanded.

Myste ignored him, going over what she would say to Wil E. in her head.

Yes, that's it, Trinity stated.

Myste looked around the night-club warily, trying to pick out any agents. Certain that there were none yet present, she walked casually over to the table where Wil E. Coyote III sat with five of his friends. The redhead beside him was clearly his girlfriend, as she was all over him. The other boy was trying to keep up a conversation with a longhaired brunette girl. The blonde and green-haired girls were talking amongst themselves.

Myste put on her best smile that she hoped looked serene. Willeh? Willeh Wolfgang? Zat you? Goo' Lord, Boy, I ain't seen y'all in yars!

C'mon, Willeh, shove over'n tell me bout yerself.

Ah don't memba you

Whaddaya mean ya don' memba me? Hey, ya still good wit caws? Cuz mine's dead. T'sittin' owside in backa he'e, if ya don' mind helpin' me out?

Well, Ah he glanced over at the redhead and shrugged. Show, whah not? William got up from the booth. Ah'll be rat back y'all. He followed Myste outside the club. So, how do Ah know y'all? he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Y'all're gonna hafta trust me, Willeh.

Wha' fer?

He'e's mah caw, she said, leading him into the alley where Neo, Trinity, and Mouse were waiting.

Thah's no-

Myste put her finger to her lips to silence him. She motioned for him to follow her over to the others. So whaddaya thinks wrong wit it?

William decided to play along. Can't tell ya, yet. Gimme a few minutes to play roun' wit it.

Oh, okay, she held up her hand, indicating that William was to stay put. There's a transmitter just under the skin in his left ankle. She held out her hand to Mouse, and he gave her the switchblade he always carried with him in the Matrix.

Hey, y'all, wha's dis? William tried to sound calm, but he had seen the knife and was a little worried about its purpose.

looks lak the line's broke, Myste replied. She mouthed for him to sit down.

William obeyed uncertainly. Yull hafta replace it.

Myste pulled off his shoe and sock, and he rolled up his pant leg. Yeah, Ah'll hafta take it out. She pointed to the small incision on the inside of his ankle.

William winced, but nodded.

When the ordeal was over, Myste held up a small square transmitter.

Neo took it from her, dropped it on the ground, and stepped on it, crushing it into tiny pieces.

I had no idea you could do that, Mouse said to Myste.

What else was I supposed to do while you were gone? Take up knitting?

You have to come with us, Wil E.

Wut tha hail wuz dat thang?

A transmitter. The agents knew we would be coming for you, Trinity explained.

Agents? Real wuns?

Yes. We have to get him out of here before they figure out that they've lost his signal, Neo told Trinity.

Come on, Wil E. Mouse helped the blue-haired boy to his feet. It's time to meet Morpheus.

Morpheus? Tha real wun?

Mouse just nodded at him. A madman's grin spread across William's face. He took a few steps forward, stumbled, and grabbed onto Mouse to steady himself. Yeah, walking may be difficult.

Rat, rat. Ah'm sher ya don' mand helpin' me out?

Neo pulled out his cellular telephone. Tank, we're on our way.

I'll tell Morpheus, Tank replied.

  


* * *

  


You two can go back now, Trinity told Mouse, ignoring Myste's presence.

Mouse looked over at his cousin. We wanna see this through to the end, he replied, knowing that Myste had never witnessed a Freeing of the Mind', as Morpheus preferred to call it.

Wil E. had already chosen the red pill, and the trace program was running its course.

Well, whatever. Trinity went over to stand beside Neo.

She is such a bitch, Myste muttered.

Yeah, she says that about you all the time, Mouse nodded, not looking at her. Myste glared at him, but before she could say anything, he drew her attention back to Wil E. Look. The silver stuff's going to completely encase his body.

Myste tried not to look too interested as the silver stuff' crept up Wil E.'s neck, covered his face and head, and then he was gone.

Good work, people, Morpheus beamed at the six of them. He stopped his sweep on Myste, and nodded his appreciation at her. She nodded back, her expression blank, and Neo called Tank.

Did you see that? Mouse nudged her playfully. Morpheus was glad you were here.

Only because he got a new programmer out of the deal, she shrugged listlessly.

Mouse stopped. Has anyone ever told you you're too negative?

Making sure no one was looking, Myste allowed a slight smile. Once or twice.

  


  


Tank and one of the men that had aided in freeing' Wil E. carried him into the adjacent recovery room.

How long will it take us to get back to Zion? Neo asked Trinity, who was piloting the Neb.

Less than an hour. You in a hurry to get back?

Not really, he looked over his shoulder at Myste and Mouse. They were still on their respective chairs; their minds still inside the Matrix. You and Myste really can't stand each other, huh?

Neither can you, Trinity shot back. Although I guess I understand why she is the way she is, she added after a brief pause.

Because of the visions?

It has to be. The only person in the world she doesn't hate is Mouse, and even that's because they grew up together.

You think she hates Morpheus?

I don't know. She has a lot of respect for him, as we all do, butwhy are you asking me all this, anyway?

Neo shrugged. I'm just trying to figure her out.

  


  


So, where are you taking me? Mouse demanded, darting across the street after Myste.

Myste reached into the side pocket of her cargo pants. I created backstage passes to the Green Day concert while we were in the Construct, she explained, smiling. Unless you'd rather go back to the Real World?

Are you kidding? But do we have enough time?

Of course. I told Morpheus to leave us alone unless an emergency came up.

I give up, Myste.

Give up on what?

Figuring you out.

Oh. And here I thought you already had me pegged.

I thought I did, too. Mouse shook his head at her.

They showed their passes to the security guard, and he led them backstage to watch the concert.

  


* * *

  


That was so cool, you guys, Myste shook the hands of each member of Green Day.

Thank you, thank you. Billie Joe Armstrong grinned at her. If this hadn't been an all-ages show, I'd invite you to get tanked with us. The funny thing is, I don't remember us making backstage passes available for this show.

I got them from the ticket agent, Myste shrugged innocently.

Billie Joe shrugged. So, tell us about yourselves.

  


Agent Maroon entered Agent Grey's office. If the machines had emotions, Maroon would have been terrified. 

I know. Grey cut him off. But we believe that two or more of them may still be inside.

Maroon stared blankly at Grey for several seconds, before nodding. We have found them.

  


The security guard shook violently as his body was taken over by Agent Maroon. He waited as the two other men became agents, then checked his gun.

Agent Maroon counted to three then flung open the door.

What the fuck's goin' on? Tré Cool demanded as the agents filed in.

Where did they go?

The dude and the chick? Tré tried to clarify the question.

They ran out the back after someone called the dude on his cell phone. Mike Dirnst indicated the back door with a thumb jerk over his shoulder.

Thank you, the agents hurried to the back door. Again, Agent Maroon counted to three before opening the door that led out to an alley. Spread out! Find them! Maroon ordered.

  


How much farther? Mouse asked Tank, almost out of breath.

Two more blocks. Just keep running. They're on your tails.

Mouse hung up. Next block turn right, Myste, he called to her, over his shoulder. Why the hell are you running behind me?

'Cuz you know where we're going.

Mouse accepted her answer. For now.

The phone was already ringing as they rounded the corner.

Alright, you first, Mouse panted.

Not a chance. Pick up.

Mouse wanted to argue with her, but decided to wait until they were safely back on the Neb. He picked up the receiver. I'm not done with you, he narrowed his eyes at her, and held the expression until he felt the plug being pulled out of his head.

He sat up slowly, swung his legs over the side, and then watched Myste expectantly. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, he blurted, What the hell was that?

What the hell was what? Myste demanded, watching Tank go off into another part of the ship, leaving the two of them alone.

Oh, come on, Myste. Running behind me, you were going to take bullets for me if you had to, weren't you? Myste, that's crazy!

Yeah, well, they never caught up to us, so-

I don't need or want you to protect me.

I-I just-

I can't believe you would do that! How the hell was I supposed to the sentence trailed off, as she got up, and went into one of the adjacent bedrooms'. It suddenly hit him what he had done. Oh, shit. Myste?

She closed the door behind her, and locked it. Mouse thought about trying to coax her back out, but decided just to leave her alone. Instead, he went into the mess room to be with the others.

You guys okay? Morpheus asked Mouse as he entered.

Oh yeah, we are physically unharmed.

Morpheus prompted.

_But_, I just pissed her off, he sat down.

Join the club. Neo replied.

It's different when it's me. Mouse sighed, putting his head in his hands.

What did you do? Neo asked him.

I can't discuss it with you without pissing her off even more.

She won't know.

I'm not going to tell you, he shook his head. I can't do that to her.

Right, because she never talks about us behind _our_ backs, Trinity sneered.

Well, actually, Trin, I just wouldn't want you to think there was a person hiding in there.

You're only defending her because you-

Trinity, Mouse, please. Morpheus cut in. This argument never gets anywhere. This is one difference of opinion that will never change, no matter how hard you try, he said the last part to Mouse.

Mouse sighed, nodding. he glanced icily into Trinity's eyes. 

  


* * *

  


Alright everyone, we're back, Tank announced, breaking into Neo and Trinity's discussion about peanuts in the mess.

Mouse had remained silent after Morpheus had cut short his argument with Trinity, and reflected on what he could do to get his cousin back. Myste had just been looking out for him, and he had flipped out. In retrospect, he would have done the same thing for her, even if she hadn't almost been killed.

Mouse looked up, and realised that he and Morpheus were the only ones still sitting at the table.

Do you want to talk? Morpheus asked him.

Mouse thought about it for a minute, before shaking his head. Morpheus nodded, then got up. I just wish she wasn't so he searched for the right word. Morpheus sat down again, ready to listen and offer advice. Usually I stop myself before I say something that will tick her off, you know. Morpheus nodded encouragingly. I just don't want her to get hurt. She gets those visions, and they're important, and I don't have a gift like that. What was she thinking?

You are the only person in the Real World that she cares about, Mouse. That's all she _could_ think about.

So what do I do now?

Morpheus shrugged. Talk to her.

She's never going to talk to me again.

She will.

  


* * *

  


Myste strode toward her room, ignoring everyone she passed in the hall like they did not exist. She was mad at Mouse for overreacting, and she was mad at herself for being so blatantly obvious that she had not wanted him to get hurt again so soon after his near-death experience.

Myste stopped dead in the middle of the hall. It was not her fault that Mouse had taken offense to her intentions. She resumed storming to her room, new rage boiling her blood.

Hey, Myste? Mouse's voice reached her from farther down the hall.

Oh what do _you_ want? she demanded impatiently.

_Oh, God_. I, umm

she stood with her hands folded across her chest. I don't have all day.

Aw, Myste, please don't be like that. She did not even so much as raise an eyebrow. he muttered to himself. Look, I feel like an asshole-

Because you are an asshole.

Mouse's shoulders drooped. Yeah, okay, I deserved that. He watched her closely for a few seconds, to see if any more shots were coming his way. Myste narrowed her eyes at him, waiting angrily for him to continue so that she could leave. he began, choosing his words carefully, and setting his thoughts in order. Granted, I was nearly killed by agents, and that you_care_ about my well-being, you-_I_ would _appreciate_ it if you, he paused, rethinking how to say what he wanted to, would _not_ sacrifice yourself to delay _my_ inevitable demise.

Myste felt tears sting her eyes. _Now is not the time to break down_, she scolded herself. She let her arms drop to her sides, and she found a spot where the wall met the ceiling to stare at while the urge to cry subsided. I just don't want anything to happen to you.

Mouse took a few cautious steps closer to her. I know, but I don't want anything to happen to _you_, either. Especially if it was because of me, okay?

Myste gazed at him for a few more seconds, then nodded.

He pulled her into hug. I'm sorry for being an asshole. Accept of decline?

She sighed. 

  


  


Agent Maroon 438-6E stood beside Agent Grey, staring out the window. Agent Maroon 438-6D had been reprogrammed in a matter of seconds, and in Agent Grey's opinion-if he had one-it was for the benefit of the Machines that he had been.

The two agents turned as one.

What is it, Agent Brown? Grey asked him as he entered the spacious office.

I have it on reliable sources that the mission to intercept the Rebels has failed. Twice.

It will not happen again, Grey replied haughtily. A plan that will draw the Rebels out has been decided upon, and is being implemented.

They stared at each other, as information was silently shared. Will this plan not put the Batteries themselves in danger?

It may, but the majority will survive. They are simple things, easily manipulated, as we all know, Maroon added input.  
Brown considered the possibilities. But if we lose Batteries?

There are always more.

  


The agent known as Agent Coral 889-7H cut the gas line in the basement of the apartment building. As she lit the match, she smiled. This is the way it should have always been, she stated, and then there was an explosion.

The building caved in on itself, killing anyone who was in their apartment, which was specifically twenty children, fifty-two adults aged twenty to fifty, and seventeen elderly persons.

  


  


Tank exclaimed.

What is it?

I'm not sure what it was, but a whole shitload of people just disappeared out of the Matrix code.

What do you mean Neo demanded.

That's _exactly_ what I mean. They were here, and then they were gone. And the rest of the code shifted over to close in the gaps between the strings.

But what does that _mean_?

Tank was shaking his head incredulously, so Morpheus answered the One's query. They're dead. The agents destroyed a large group of Batteries.

To draw us into a trap. Morpheus straightened from peering at the computer monitor. They think they can stop us, Neo. More specifically, they think they can stop _you_.

Can they?

Morpheus smiled slightly. The more you go into the Matrix, the more you learn to change it. They _will not_ be able to stop you, once you have realised what you can do.

Neo mumbled skeptically.

Morpheus' smile widened. You shall see. He turned his attention back to the monitor.

Do you want to go in, Morpheus? Tank inquired quietly, still trying to fathom the tragedy he had just witnessed.

Morpheus decided. No, it's too soon. They'll be expecting us to go in now. We'll wait until later.

What if they-

We couldn't stop them, Tank. The only thing that could possibly stem from us going into the Matrix at this point is our subsequent capture.

Tank sighed in defeat, reminded once more of how much he hated the Machines. 

I'm going to go find Trinity, Neo told them. I'll see you both later.

Morpheus nodded, as Tank typed something. So many people, Morpheus, he shook his head. And the damned Machines don't care.

They weren't programmed to care. They're not like you and I.

Yeah, and it becomes clearer and clearer every time another line of code disappears. Tank stared past the screen in front of him. How did it get to be like this?

I wish I knew.

  


Neo called into the darkened room. 

There was a muffled sound, and then something was knocked over.

the concern was evident in his voice, as he tried to turn on the lights, but all he received was a brief shock. Neo's head snapped in all directions, taking in the room, willing his eyes to adjust faster. Where are you, Trin? he demanded urgently.

Glass shattered, and he jumped over the back of the couch to run into the adjacent bedroom.

Neo saw movement, and he tackled the shadow that was hunched over someone in the corner between the bed and the wall. Trinity coughed and gasped for air, sitting up as Neo and her attacker rolled over the other side of the bed. He punched Neo in the face, leaving him stunned. Her attacker fled from the room.

Trinity climbed up onto the bed, then lying on her stomach, gazed down at Neo. Are you alright? she asked him, stroking his cheek.

Neo managed a nod. Did you recognize who it was?

She shook her head. I couldn't tell. It was too dark.

He sat up slowly. Are _you_ alright? Trinity smiled mirthlessly, nodding. They gazed into each other's eyes, leaning closer together, and then they kissed softly. Neo pulled back slightly. There's something I have to do.

Trinity nodded. Will you come back?

He kissed her again, then got up. Will you be alright for awhile?

I think so.

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand, then departed.

Hey, Neo. Spoak smiled warmly at the One as he passed him in the hall.

Neo grumbled flatly, not looking at him. His face was set into a murderous expression as he knocked on the door in front of him, though what he really wanted to do was break it down. he called, trying to keep his voice level. He wanted her to open the door, to think that this was a friendly visit.

What do you want, Neo? she demanded without opening the door.

I need to talk to you.

Myste rolled her eyes, opening the door slightly so that she could see him. What about? she inquired suspiciously.

Can I come in?

she agreed, still suspicious. She could see something hiding behind his eyes, something that he needed to relieve.

No sooner had Neo stepped through the doorway than he slammed Myste up against the wall, his fingers around her throat.

Did you know? he demanded, rage setting his eyes to dancing.

Know about what? even with her life threatened, she still managed to be defiant.

_Someone attacked Trinity_. Neo yelled at her.

People attack Trin all the time. And the way I hear it, you're dead! Myste shouted back. Welcome to the Real World! she repeated what Morpheus said to every new recruit after they had been freed.

Neo's grip tightened, and they stared icicles at each other. Did you know? he repeated his initial question, his voice low and menacing.

Myste finally answered. And even if I had, I wouldn't have told you.

This time, Neo increased the pressure on her windpipe, actually choking her. She narrowed her eyes at him, but it was not in anger, it struck Neo as being in meditation.

_She's actually accepting this as her fate_, he realised, not releasing her.

Holy shit, Neo! What the fuck are you doing? Mouse's astonished voice seemed to echo throughout the room, and carry on down the hall. Myste's lips curled into a sneer. Let her go, Neo! Mouse was getting frantic.

Myste let her eyes close. She was beginning to lose consciousness. Mouse lunged at Neo, knocking them both to the floor. Myste let herself slide down the wall to the floor, taking deep breaths.

Mouse got up quickly, hopped over Neo, and knelt beside Myste, putting his hand on her shoulder. he asked softly. She looked up at him, a great something in her eyes that he could never comprehend. Are you okay? Myste nodded at him, but the troubling something did not go away. Mouse turned to Neo, who was just sitting up. What the fuck were you trying to do, huh? he yelled.

Neo fixed Mouse with a glare that said if you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you!' He got up, and headed for the door. Trinity's waiting for me, he stated as an excuse to leave.

Mouse was tormented by the anger he felt and the respect he had for the One.

Myste gently removed Mouse's hand from her shoulder. Forget about it, Mouse. Neo closed the door behind him. Just let it go. She got up off the floor, then flopped down on her bed.

Mouse tried to form a question that would produce the response explaining Neo's actions. He gazed at Myste helplessly, hoping she understood what he was trying to find out.

Neo had to rescue Trin from an unknown attacker, she started with what she had gathered from the three sentences that he had spoken to her while his hand had been around her neck. And I guess he figured I'd known about it and didn't tell him.

Oh God, Mouse sat down on the edge of the bed. He wrestled with the temptation to ask her his next question, and in the end his curiosity won. Did you?

Myste fixed Mouse with that disapproving look that he hated. 

Mouse blew out all the air in his lungs in relief. Myste caught the look on his face as he exhaled, and smacked him in the arm. I'm sorry, but, well, you two hate each other, and-

I know, Myste sighed knowingly.

Mouse watched his cousin inquisitively, trying to figure out what was on her mind. Is there something wrong? he knew it was a stupid question because he could tell just by looking at her that something was wrong, but he did not know how to be more subtle.

I have to find Tank. Myste got up suddenly, and Mouse followed. I have to-find Tank.

He's probably still on the Neb. He followed her out into the hall. Can I tag along?

You're going to anyway, aren't you? she asked rhetorically.

No, it's okay. You'll find out about it eventually, if it's true.

If what's true? Did you have a vision? Myste started walking faster. Did you? Is that it? Myste!

Yes, I had a vision. _No_, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Let's just find Tank, and hope to whichever higher power you worship that what I saw _wasn't_ a vision.


	2. Reality Lost

The Matrix and its pre-copyrighted characters are not mine (this being, of course, Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Tank, Mouse, and Agents (even tho I gave them colour-coordinated names)). The rest (Myste, Spoak, Talon, Cara, Cortex, Rizzo, and some other minor players) are mine, ALL MINE! This storyline is also completely original - at least I hope it is!

Please enjoy, feedback is appreciated. It gives me this nice glowy feeling inside to know I have fans. =8-)

Just to clarify, visions and/or dreams are now in bold.

And now, on with the show!

  


  


**PART 2 : Reality Lost**

  


  


"Good morning, Myste." Morpheus grinned at her.

"There's no such thing as a good morning, Morpheus."

"Whoever came up with that greeting should be shot." Mouse conceded with a yawn.

The pair had been called for a meeting in one of Zion's many conference rooms. No, Trinity, and Tank were already present, and Trinity had already fixed Myste with that utterly displeased look when she entered with her cousin. The look seemed to be there, no matter what Myste had done. Trinity could not be angry that Myste was late because there had been no set time for arrival. Plus, she had not been alone. As usual, Mouse had been the slow one, and Myste had waited for him.

_Whatever,_ Myste thought. "So, why are we here?"

Morpheus' face went serious, as he put his last thoughts in their proper place. "As you all know, the Matrix has changed." he began, looking at each member of his team in turn. "The Machines have turned this _alternate_ reality into a nightmare for all the people trapped inside. It started with the bombing of the apartment building," he gazed directly at Myste. "And it has escalated to the point where the Batteries are kept barely alive in labour camps, with the Agents over-seeing their...existence."

Myste averted her eyes. She had known that this would happen; had seen it in one of her visions. That it had come true made her feel as though the realization of the vision had somehow been her fault.

"He keeps asking about you, you know." Mouse's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Who? What?" she kept her voice low because Morpheus was still explaining the Matrix situation to the others.

"Wiley," Mouse whispered in response.

"Keeps what?"

"Asking about you. He really wants to see you."

"Why?"

Mouse shrugged, and they both returned their attentions to Morpheus.

" - so our mission is to find and free the six people on the list I have been given."

"They'll have tracker chips, like Wiley did." Myste put in.

"Yes, that is what we have assumed as well." Morpheus nodded in agreement.

"They won't _all_ submit themselves to Myste's brand of debugging." Neo stated.

"That's very true. We were lucky with Wiley, that he was so - "

"Simple minded." Myste finished his sentence for him. "I could have killed him."

"He wuz tykin widchoo." Mouse teased her in Wiley's Southern accent.

"Shut up," she elbowed him in the stomach, as Morpheus chuckled.

Mouse could not help laughing. He had visited the newcomer many times since his recovery, and Myste was the only thing he ever wanted to discuss. Mouse was always quite content to share their conversations with his cousin, and as a result, Myste refused to accompany Mouse on any such visits.

"Don't see how." Trinity muttered under her breath. She asked Morpheus, "When do we leave?"

"Wiley's not quite travel ready yet. He still has a few...misconceptions, but we're straightening him out." Tank grinned.

"Misconceptions about what?" Myste asked, praying it was not her.

"Well, he doesn't understand how the whole 'freeing the mind' thing works."

"He wants us to free his friends." Mouse simplified.

"We _can't_ do that." Trinity reminded him.

"That's what I've been trying to explain to him." he nodded. "But he misses Libby. He wants to go back for her."

"That could prove quite difficult." Morpheus said.

"Why's that?"

"His entire town was obliterated in the Reconstruction." Tank responded gravely. He hated giving out bad news.

"Does Wiley know?" Tank shook his head at Mouse. "Well, someone has to tell him."

Morpheus put his hand on the the boy's shoulder. "Do you think...?" he let the unasked question hang in the air. 

Mouse's eyes went wide. He knew what it was. _Do you think you could do it? Tell your new friend that everyone he knew is now dead?_ "I can't do that to him." he shook his head. "I can't."

"We think it would be easier on him if you told him yourself. He knows you now. And news like this should be given to you from someone you know."

Mouse worked his jaw, hoping to find an answer from Myste. She shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, okay." his voice was low, solemn.

"Thank you,"

"When did it happen? He's gonna ask me that; when did it happen."

Morpheus looked to Tank, then answered, "About three months ago."

"What?!" Mouse stepped back, ducking out from under Morpheus' arm. "How could you not tell him sooner? That was ages ago! Like right when the Reconstruction first started!" he yelled angrily.

"He was in no condition to handle news like that, Mouse." Tank protested. "You now that."

Mouse dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So," Neo cut in. "What do we do in the meantime?"

Morpheus turned to face him. "I want you and Trinity to go into the Matrix, and scout out one of our six targets. Her name is Gator, and she's only twelve. Her mother was freed recently, and she's losing it without her daughter. Questions?"

"No, Sir." Trinity answered, though she seemed displeased with the assignment. _Since when are we a search and rescue operation?_

__"Only when do we leave?" Neo posed his query.

"As soon as possible, if you don't mind."

"Sounds good to me." he grinned, looking over at Trinity, who involuntarily smiled back.

"Seems like everyone here has a mission except me." Myste stated.

"Ah, but you're wrong." Morpheus smiled. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Myste's eyebrows went up in surprise.

  


***

  


"Hey Mouse," Talon greeted him as she rounded the corner.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I'm...umm...going to visit Wiley." he stuttered. He always stuttered when he talked to her. _She must think I'm such a loser._

Talon smiled at him. "How is he?"

"B-better, I think. He talks more. A lot more, actually. Sometimes I think he'll never shut up, but, uh, I don't mind listening."

"What does he talk to you about?"

"Well, um, mostly his Matrix life. That's all he has to talk about. And Myste. He really likes her."

"Yeah, okay," Talon shook her head. If there was one person in the world she hated, it was Mouse's cousin.

"Hey, she's different when you know her." he defended Myste. Suddenly, he was not nervous talking to Talon.

"I'm sorry, Mouse. I'm sure you're right." they gazed at each other for a long time, before Talon decided she had better go.

"I'll see ya around." Mouse replied, as she walked casually away from him. He watched her go, then stared at the door in front of him. "It's now or never." he sang quietly to himself, then knocked.

  


***

  


__"Y'all mus' be thinkin' Ah'ma nutcase." Wiley shook his head, chuckling. "Ah mean, Ah'm tellin' ya 'boot Libby 'n ow much Ah misser, but Ah keep askin' 'boot yer cuzin."

"Nah, I don't think that, Wile." Mouse shrugged. He had been avoiding telling Wiley about Libby's death for the past half hour. He really did not know how to go about doing it. He could not just blurt it out, but so far that was the only method he could come up with.

"Mawse, yer bein' awful kwat." Mouse slowly met Wiley's gaze. "Is sum'in wrong?"

"I...um...yes, Wiley, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yer cuzin's a lesbian. Dang, I knew it!"

Mouse opened his mouth to refute the statement, thought for a minute, concluded that Myste would definitely have told him something like that, then shook his head. "No, no, that's not it. It's - it's about Libby."

"Oh mah Gawd! She ain't - she's awrat, ain't she?"

Mouse stared at the floor, cursing Morpheus and the others for talking him into this. "She's dead, Wile." he said quietly.

Wiley stared at Mouse, shocked by the news. "W-when?" he croaked.

"I - " Mouse decided to stretch the truth a little bit. "I don't know." He met Wiley's wild eyes briefly, but could not bear to look at him for long. "The Machines have been changing the Matrix. It's not the way you left it. The Agents have turned it into one big slave camp. From what I've heard, it's all desolate and ruins and stuff."

"From wut y'all've heard? Y'ain't been there?"

"No, Morpheus won't let me go in. I don't really think I want to go in. Not with the way it is now."

"Um, Mawse, kin y'all skeedawdle fer awal? Ah need ta be alone fer a bit."

"Yeah," Mouse got up from the floor. "Sure."

"Thanks,"

"Wile, if you - "

"Ah jus need ta be alone, Mawse. Ah'll be awrat."

He nodded, then left Wiley to his thoughts.

  


"You okay?" Myste sat up on the bed, closing the book she was reading over her finger to keep her page.

Mouse looked up, surprised to hear her voice. He shrugged. "How did it go with Morpheus?"

"Fine. How did it go with Wiley?"

"Awful." he flopped down beside her. "I was kinda hoping that he was so hung up on you that it wouldn't really bother him about Libby."

"But it did?"

"Oh yeah," he sighed, looking up at Myste. "Whatcha got there?"

"A book,"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "One of Morpheus' antiques?"

"No," she shook her head. "This one's mine, I found it fair and square."

"Found it where?"

"Down _there,_" she replied continuing the rhyme.

"Aw, Myste, you didn't go alone did you?"

"Who else was going to go with me, Mouse? You were away, nobody else gives a rat's ass what I do."

"Have you ever wondered why that might be?" he asked, expecting a punch in the nose as her answer.

Myste narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have to wonder. I'm not stupid." Mouse raised one eyebrow at her. "What you want to know is why. Why am I such a bitch to everything that requires oxygen to breath?"

"No, actually, what I want to know is why you're so afraid to get close to anyone."

  


***

  


"And this is my ship, the _Typhoon_." Trinity told Neo, smiling proudly.

"Whoa," he looked up at her, smiling back. "I had no idea you had your own ship."

"It's not as fancy as the Neb, but it's just as useful for the same purposes." her smile broadened. "That, and this one's _mine_."

"I'm sure it has a few more advantages than the Neb."

Trinity caught the suggestive look in his eyes. "A few," she conceded mischievously, as he took her in his arms. She unlocked the hatch, and they went inside.

  


Myste lay on her bed, alone in her darkened room. She did not know the exact time, no one could, but she knew that it was late because the lights had been turned down for the night all over Zion.

She rolled onto her back, unable to get to sleep. _What I want to know is why you're so afraid to get close to anyone._ Mouse's words kept running through her mind, keeping her awake. Who would have thought he was so perceptive? _Oh, wait, _she chided herself, _I knew he was. _Myste smiled to herself in the dark. That was the reason she was so close to her cousin. He was the only other person who got her.

Her mind wandered, and she found herself wondering about Wiley, and how he was dealing with the news of what had happened to Libby. She had no idea how long the two had been going out, but if he was taking it as hard as Mouse had said, they must have been close, too. Myste remembered a few short months ago when she had almost lost Mouse, and the hopelessness she had felt. Not that anyone else knew this, of course. They all believed that she was stoic, that she did not care about anyone or anything. Well, that wasn't true. She did care.

"That's it," she decided, sitting up, "I give up." she pulled an extra shirt over her head, then left her room.

  


Morpheus sat quietly, listening to the report from Babble. The report was a recording, made three days previously, about the current state of the Matrix. She had been killed by agents on her way to an exit. how they had known that she was there was a mystery that was being looked into. Myste swore that she had not foreseen the tragedy, but she wished she had. Babble was a good friend, easy to get along with, and greatly missed.

Morpheus felt he owed it to Babble to free her daughter, Gator. He had lied to Neo and Trinity so that they would not question his intentions.

His eyes stung, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Babble was only one of many who had died recently die to the new form the Matrix had been given.

"It's horrible, Morpheus. Why did they do this?" Babble's recorded voice sounded close to tears.

"Us." he answered her. "They did it because of us."

  


  


"Run!" the dark-skinned teenager yelled at the blonde girl behind the boulder. he looked back over his shoulder at her. She seemed frozen in her hiding place. He sped back to her, calling, "Come on, Trace! We gotta go!" he grabbed her by the wrist, trying to pull her to her feet.

"I can't, Rizz." she barely managed to whisper. "I can't,"

His eyes went wide as he saw the blood flowing out of a wound in her chest. "Who did this to you?" he felt tears in his eyes as he choked out the question.

"I don't know him." Tracy rested her head on Rizzo's shoulder.

"What did he look like?"

She looked up into his eyes, and reached her hand to touch his cheek. "I love you,"

"What did he look like, Trace?" he pleaded, knowing that he was going to lose her and that there was nothing he could do.

"Suit, shades, hair slicked back, and thinning out on top, if you catch my drift." she managed a wink and a slight smile.

"Was he tall or short or - "

"Taller than me." Tracy found his hand, and held it, closing her eyes. "Rizzo..."

He felt her shudder in his arms. "No! No, don't leave me, Tracy! Please! Please..." he kissed her forehead, holding back his sobs.

A hard, blunt object struck the back of Rizzo's head, and he lost consciousness.

  


***

  


Rizzo opened his eyes one at a time, then closed them against the light.

"He's awake." a voice replied from somewhere.

"It's about time." a different voice sounded bored. Or angry.

"Where am I?" Rizzo tried opening his eyes again, then sat up.

"You're safe," the first voice belonged to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl his age, maybe a little older.

"Tracy?" he gasped hopefully.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help her." the girl shook her head sadly. "I'm Cara."

"I'm - "

"We know who you are, Rizzo." the other voice belonged to a gruff, portly man that must be in his forties, Rizzo guessed.

He furrowed his dark eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know me?"

"Because we've been watching you for years." the man muttered.

"What, like stalking?" he scoffed.

"No," Cara laughed. "More like...looking out for you, watching your back, that sort of thing."

"Oh, so you're _good_ stalkers." Rizzo swung his legs over the side of the cot he was perched on. He felt for the first time the tiny throbbing in his ankle. "What the hell?" he examined the spot curiously.

The man held out a jar for him to look at. "You were being 'looked out for' by the _bad_ stalkers, as well."

Rizzo opened the jar and took out the small, square piece of metal. He held it between his thumb and index finger. "Who are you people?"

"Me alone, or us collectively? Or were you talking to the tracer we removed from your ankle?"

"Both of the first two."

"Cortex, The Underground, respectively." he answered.

"Bullshit. The Underground doesn't exist." Rizzo dropped the tracer back into the jar, and shoved it back at Cortex.

"We saved you from an Agent." Cara spoke up. "He would have killed you."

"A what?"

"An Agent. They're these guys that wear suits, and they keep us under their shoes like vermin." Cortex explained grudgingly.

Rizzo arched his eyebrow skeptically, then remembered Tracy's description of the man who had shot her. "Which is the one whose hair is thinning out?"

Both regarded him uncertainly.

"More specific, please." Cortex prompted.

"That's all she told me: suit, sunglasses, going bald on top, kinda tall..." Rizzo's voice trailed off, as he realized how hopeless figuring out exactly who had killed Tracy really was.

"It could be Grey." Cara turned to the older man.

"It sounds like Smith, but he's dead."

"There's always the possibility that this new agent has been programmed with Smith's physical appearance." she speculated.

"To draw out the One." he agreed solemnly.

Rizzo watched the two speculate back and forth, wondering what the hell they were talking about. They kept at it, like he was not even present.

"Who knows how many of Smith's attributes they put into him." Cortex was deeply troubled by the prospect of another Agent Smith running around the Matrix.

"You can't program people." Rizzo finally broke into their discussion.

"Ah, Rizzo, there is so much you don't know about this world around you." Cortex smiled grimly.

  


***

  


"He is with them." Agent Maroon 438-6E reported.

"They have removed the chip." Agent Grey 641-2B shot back testily.

"It makes no difference." Maroon replied. "They will remove them all eventually." Grey remained silent, trying to decide if Maroon needed another upgrade. "It still functions, Agent Grey 641-2B. We have their exact location. Has Agent Brown given any indication as to our next step?"

"No,"

"What about talk of an Oracle?"

"Irrelevant,"

"She gives the Outsiders help."

"Irrelevant. We will prevail."

"Should I send a team after - "

"Not yet. Let them educate the boy. He will prove useful eventually."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will,"

  


  


"Come on, Sleepyhead." Myste shook Mouse violently, trying to get him out of bed.

"I already said no." he grumbled. "We can go in the morning."

"Mouse, you get mad at me for going alone, but when presented with the opportunity to tag along you'd rather sleep. Explain."

"We can't all be insomniacs, Myste." he covered his head with the blanket.

"I'll pinch your ear again." she threatened.

"Don't you dare." he hissed, peeking up over the edge of the linen he was attempting ot sleep under. "Why do we have to go now? Why can't it just wait?" Myste shrugged. "Morpheus will kill us if he catches us again."

"Is that what you're worried about? Oh, please. Hey, I can take Morpheus, alright?"

"Myste..." Mouse could not think of any more excuses. "I don't like it down there." he finally admitted.

She was taken aback by this. "You've never told me that before."

"Yeah," he averted his eyes. "I know."

She sighed, "So, what do you want to do instead?"

"SLEEP!"

Myste laughed. "Alright, fine. See ya in the morning, Mouse." she got up off the edge of his bed.

"Myste?" he called after her inquisitively. She did not stop walking. "You won't go, will you?" but she had already closed the door behind her.

  


Myste waited for the two giggling girls to pass her before emerging from her hiding place. She turned the wheel on the hatch slowly, trying not to make it squeak so loud that it woke up everyone in Zion. Myste heard the slight click, then pulled the hatch open. She stepped out onto the narrow ledge above the ladder leading down to the rubble, pulling the hatch closed behind her.

Myste descended the ladder, jumping down from the third rung. The cold air nipped at her face as she pulled the hood over her head. She took her previous discovery from the depths below Zion out of her pocket, a small flashlight that Mouse had designed a rechargeable power source for. As she turned it on, she wondered how long before the bulb burnt out; that was one thing she was not sure she could replace.

She shone the light around the rubble that stretched for miles in every direction underneath Zion.

"Nice place you got here." Mouse said sarcastically.

"I thought you didn't like it down here? That you'd rather sleep?"

"The thought of you being down here alone was more motivating than it should be." he muttered.

"Thank you," Myste replied sincerely.

"If Morpheus - "

"Morpheus Shmorpheus. He'll never know."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh,"

"I was going to say that if Morpheus asks me to do some kind of work that requires concentration, I'm blaming you for my lack of capacity to concentrate."

"Concentrate? You?" she scoffed.

"Very funny. I fixed that sucker for ya, didn't I?" he kicked a rock down the tunnel. "So, what are we looking for tonight?"

Myste shrugged, "Whatever catches our eye." she shone the light around aimlessly. "Like that." the beam stopped on a frayed piece of paper partially hidden by dust, ashes and dirt.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a...map." she handed Mouse the flashlight. She knelt down and carefully brushed it clean of the particles covering it.

"A map of what?" Mouse knelt beside her curiously.

"The stars, Mouse. The real stars." she answered quietly. She met his gaze. "Come on," she got up, and ran back to the hatch. "I won't keep you up any longer." she called over her shoulder.

Mouse chased after his cousin. She was already halfway up the ladder by the time he caught up. "Damn, woman, what's your hurry? I thought you wanted to look around down here?" he fiddled with the flashlight until succeeding in turning it off. He stuffed it into his pocket, and started climbing after her.

"I found something to hold my interest for at least a day." she turned the wheel to open the hatch. "We can go back another night. Besides, I thought you wanted to sleep?" she shrugged, hearing the click.

Mouse handed her back the flashlight after she had re-locked the hatch behind them.

"Why do you hate it down there so much?" Myste inquired as they walked back to their respective neighboring rooms.

Mouse shrugged, "I just do."

"Oh," she thought for a minute, trying to decide if she believed him or not.

Sensing that his cousin expected a better explanation, Mouse tried to deliver one, "I guess it's just 'cause it's dark, enclosed, forbidden...a reminder of the old ways that no one even remembers anymore." he shrugged. "Why do you _like_ it so much?"

Myste shrugged. "Because it's a reminder of the old ways that no one even remembers anymore."

"The old days couldn'ta been _that_ great. What with being enslaved by the Machines and all."

"Yeah, but Mouse, that's the thing. _We designed_ the Machines." They walked on in silence. "I guess I just wonder what life would be like if the Matrix had never existed. These few antiques are all we have left."

Mouse watched his cousin open the door to her room. "Do you think it was that much better?"

"I think it had to have been." Mouse nodded, unsure if he agreed. "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

  


  


Rizzo opened his eyes to find Cara staring down at him. "Can I help you?"

Cara shook her head. "Can I help _you_?"

"With what?"

"Well, you didn't ask many questions during our explanation earlier."

He shrugged, "I was listening intently to your story. I don't' question people's opinions, I just store them away for further analyzation."

"And what have you concluded?"

"What's the Real World like?"

She averted her eyes. "There's nothing worth going to the Real World for, Rizzo. Everything's a shade of grey, we have to live in ships or in Zion. It's not worth all the trouble Morpheus and his kind put into Freeing Minds."

"Have you seen it?" he sat up, and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"No, no. Most of us haven't." she shook her head.

"Has Cortex?"

"No. None of us here have ever been out. And that's the way we want it to stay."

"But we're slaves of these agents you told me about. There's gotta be something that this Morpheus can do on the outside - "

"If he could change anything he already would have." Cara snapped.

Rizzo watched her in silence, uncertain if he should ask her his next question. He sighed, deciding it was not necessary to know.

As if reading his thoughts, Cara prompted him, "Go on, ask me."

He thought about it a little longer, before asking, "Have you ever met him? Morpheus, I mean."

"Met Morpheus?" Cara seemed to find the notion amusing. "No," she shook her head, "And I don't want either."

"Why's that?"

"Well," she pondered her answer, "Cortex met him. Briefly."

"And?" Rizzo pushed.

"_And_ it went badly. That's all you need to know for now."

"Cara?" Cortex's voice boomed as he entered the room.

"Yes?" she got up to follow him out.

"They're coming." he stated. "Help get everyone out."

She nodded and Cortex disappeared down the corridor.

"Who's coming?" Rizzo demanded, carefully putting weight on his still sore ankle. "What's going on, Cara?" he gingerly took a few steps in her direction.

"I - " her eyes were wild with fear. "No time to explain. We have to evacuate." she held the door open for him.

"How many - "

She cut him off, "Do you know how to get out of here?" He shook his head. "Okay, come on." she led the way down the corridor, the opposite direction from Cortex. "We'll get sectors three and seven clear." she was talking more to herself than to him.

"I don't understand - "

"Agents, Rizzo! Agents are coming! They'll wipe us out!" she practically screamed in her panic. She started to jog, gradually increasing speed until she was running as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Rizzo called after her, unable to keep up. "Cara, wait!" he tried pushing for more speed, but the pain in his ankle was too much, and he fell to the floor with a grunt.

  


Agent Green 921-8L strode confidently down the long corridor in the Underground's complex. A young man rounded a corner a few feet ahead of the agent, who did not hesitate to shoot the other right between his eyes. A wave of satisfaction passed through Agent Green as the man's body dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Agent White 149-2J kept pace with Green, and Agent Beige 654-8M brought up the rear.

The agents had a painstakingly simple mission: Negotiate a truce with the leader of the Underground with minimal casualties. Seeing how fearful these Batteries were of the agents, the negotiations would be short.

Green had come to the conclusion that five casualties outlined the 'minimal' parameters.

One down.

Four to go before negotiations could not satisfactorily conclude.

The three agents turned right. A young woman was giving instructions to a group of batteries.

Agent Green raised his gun, aiming for the back of the blonde's head.

Agent White put her hand on his arm, shaking her head slowly. Information passed between them, and Green lowered the weapon. 

"That's her." White stated in a low voice.

He holstered his gun, so as not to appear more threatening than he knew he was. "Cara Welles," he bellowed.

Cara froze upon hearing her name. She had heard similar monotone voices before. The man calling her name was an agent.

"Cara Welles," his voice seemed to reverberate all around her. "We are required to come to an agreement between our two parties. An agreement that will satisfy our respective sides."

She turned slowly to face the agents. "What kind of agreement?" she tried to keep her voice even.

"One that will result in peace between the agents and the Underground." White stated.

  


***

  


Several hours had passed, and from what Rizzo could gather, the negotiations were drawing to a close. He pretended that he was not listening, fidgeting with his sleeves, but really he was quite interested in the talks taking place. It felt like a huge milestone, though he was unsure why, or if anyone else shared his sentiments. Clearly Cortex and Cara were relieved that they would not have to fight the agents anymore, but Rizzo felt there was something else transpiring underneath all this debacle.

When this was over, he would inquire as to why the agents had requested his presence.

The agent in charge - Green - stood up and shook Cortex's hand genially. A human gesture. "I'm glad we have come to this arrangement."

"As are we all." agreed Cortex.

Agent Green shook Cara's hand, then turned to Rizzo. "It was and still is an honour to meet you, Mr. Phillips."

He looked up into the stoic face, the outstretched hand awaiting a response, wondering what the agent meant by that. Rizzo shook his hand firmly, feeling all eyes on him. They were as confused as he was. He made no reply.

"And now, we take our leave." Agent White said, getting up from her chair.

"We appreciate this." Cortex told them honestly.

After the agents had gone, Cara turned on Cortex, "Do you believe them?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Yes, I do."

  


Agent Grey 641-2B was furious. As furious as a machine could be. "This was _not_ part of the plan!" he yelled at Agent Maroon 438-6E.

"It was Agent Brown's modifications to the plan." Maroon replied calmly.

This new information did not alter Grey's mood. "He should have come to me first!"

"What would you like me to do about it?"

Grey turned his response over in his mind, but decided there was nothing his cohort could do. "We will watch this new development."

  


  


Trinity guided the _Typhoon_ through the underground networked tunnels. Neo was sleeping in one of the adjacent rooms, and Tank was tinkering with the entry equipment. The _Typhoon_ had lain dormant for months while Trinity had been on the _Neb_ as part of Morpheus' crew. It almost seemed to her that the ship was happy to have her back.

_Maybe I'm just happy to have it back,_

Tank joined her in the cockpit, grinning from ear to ear. "Everything's in order, Trin. Whenever you're done flitting about, you can dock us, and you and Neo can go in."

"Alright, sounds good. Will you do that while I wake Neo?"

"Sure," his grin broadened.

"I swear, Tank, one of these days your face is gonna get stuck in that grin." she laughed, as she opened the door to Neo's room.

Tank took up the pilot's seat, and navigated the ship into a smaller, less used to tunnel for uploading his companions into the Matrix.

  


Trinity whispered softly into Neo's ear, "Knock, knock, Neo."

He chuckled, opening his eyes, remembering when she typed those very words on his computer. "Are you my White Rabbit?"

"I am anything you want me to be." she smiled down at him.

He sat up suddenly, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her down, laughing, onto the bed with him. "Promise?" 

Her eyes sparkled up at him, and he kissed her.

"Come on, Neo. We have a mission to complete." Trinity pushed him up and off.

"And afterwards?"

"I'm all yours."

Neo had a mischievous look on his face as he got off the bed. "I have every intention of holding you to that promise."

"So do I,"

The _Typhoon_ lurched slightly as it connected to one of the outer tunnels.

"Well, looks like we can go into the Matrix." she said, not sure if she really wanted to.

  


**A seagull glided overhead, casting a shadow over the soft sand. It landed among the other birds on the beach, the sun gleaming off its feathers.**

**She smiled at him over her shoulder, then ran laughing towards the cluster of seagulls.**

**He watched her, happy for this moment of peace.**

**She turned back as the flock rose as one behind her, and he smiled. She came back to him, took his hand, and led him closer to the water.**

**He swept her up in his arms, and carried her into the ocean until he was waist-deep, her feet just touching the surface. She clung to him, expecting to be dropped at any moment, intending to pull him in, too.**

**The tail end of a wave washed over them, and he let go.**

**She splashed him, then flattened her hair away from her face.**

**He was laughing.**

**The sky clouded over suddenly, unexpectedly. The beach disappeared around them, replaced by huge skyscrapers.**

**It began to rain...**

  


  


Neo looked down at his new outfit, ratty old army fatigues. Trinity flipped her dagger over in her hands. "It feels different." Neo observed. "Don't you think it feels different?"

She did not reply, as she sheathed her weapon. She put her hand around the doorknob, and took a deep breath before turning it.

"You okay?" Neo put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Fine," she replied flatly, opening the door wider.

The sight that met them made their breath catch in their respective throats. The land was mostly barren, small patches of trees visible in the distance. The once majestic skyscrapers that remained were in ruins, a few of the people using what was left of them as homes. What was once a vast, industrialized utopia was now a desert plain.

Neo closed his eyes, reaching his hand out to touch the silence that surrounded them. Trinity watched in amazement as the building flickered, then returned to its original form, untouched by the changes inflicted upon the Matrix, a testament to the way it used to be.

She smiled. "Neo, open your eyes."

He did so. "Whoa, how - "

"You are the One." she replied easily.

He followed her down the slight incline, and into the village of ruins.

From a short distance away, Rizzo and Cara watched the two new figures descend into the midst of the Underground encampment. Rizzo looked to Cara for an explanation for what he had just witnessed. 

When she did not notice his gaze, her asked her, "Who are they?" She still did not respond. "Cara?"

"Neo and Trinity," she said, her voice expressionless.

"What do they want?"

"Let's find out." she stood up and wove her way through the rubble. Rizzo limped behind her, wondering if there was something in her past involving the two Free Minds.

"Where is everyone?" Neo wondered. "This used to be an overcrowded city."

"The agents have everyone bunched together throughout the new Matrix. Don't be surprised if we see one lurking in the shadows." Trinity told him.

"Can I aid you, Strangers?" Cara took on the role of naive leader. She was not worried about being recognized by these two, her digital persona was not the same as her real body.

"We're looking for someone." Neo stated kindly.

Rizzo froze where he was, still unseen by the visitors. He ducked behind one of the slanted walls of a lean-to. He recognized that voice, but where from?

"Oh, who?" Cara inquired innocently, following them through the village.

Trinity shot Neo an 'I'll handle this' look, then said to the young woman, "Don't worry about us, we'll be out of your hair before too long." she tried to sound friendly.

Cara stopped where she was, and let Neo and Trinity walk on without her. She watched them with contempt, not noticing Rizzo standing beside her.

Realizing that she was not aware of his presence, Rizzo watched Neo in silence, trying to remember where he had met him before.

  


  


As expected, Mouse found Myste alone in her room, occupied with her new-found treasure, the map of the stars.

"Do you think I'll ever see them? The real ones, I mean." she asked, hearing the door open and close.

He sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her sprawled out on her stomach on the floor. "Don't get your hopes up." he replied softly. "But if you do, come and get me."

Myste felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Do you - " she stopped herself, tracing a finger along Draco, then started again, "Do you think we were better off not really knowing about the Matrix? What it was, how it got there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever wish you'd chosen a different path?" she met his questioning eyes.

Mouse knit his eyebrows together, watching his cousin, formulating an answer. He could not believe that she was serious. In the end, all he could muster was a head shake.

She sat up straight, facing him. "Why not?" He averted his eyes. "Aren't you tired of this, Mouse? Living in a tin can? And when we leave this one, it's only to go into a _smaller_ tin can. What for? We don't benefit from this."

"You'd rather have stayed in?" he demanded. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Look what being free has done to us, Mouse. What it's done to everyone else. Even Morpheus knows that the agents changed the Matrix because of us, to draw out Neo. Maybe we should just hand him over to them."

"What are you on?" Mouse fumed. "How can you say that? He is our only hope for real freedom from the Machines!"

"And what is freedom, Mouse?" she gestured expansively around the room. "This?" He could not think of a response. "That's what I thought." she muttered.

Mouse got up, frustrated, and walked to the door. He reached for the latch, changed his mind, then spun on his heel. "Myste, what's going on with you? You've really turned on your bitch these past couple of days. I don't think I can take it anymore."

Myste stared him down. "You wouldn't understand."

He waggled his finger at her repeatedly, trying to think of a comeback. "You _bitch_." and then he slammed the door behind him, leaving his cousin alone with her stubbornness.

  


***

  


Mouse lay on one of the mattresses in the recreation room. He was trying not to think about what Myste had said. She was wrong, she had to be. Of course they were better off out of the Matrix, especially now. He had yet to go into the new version, and was hesitant about it, too, but he was beginning to miss the distraction from the Real World that the Matrix provided. 

_The distraction...Interesting way of putting it._ he thought bitterly.

Talon spotted Mouse in the corner, a small lamp at his side the only illumination in the room. She decided to go in to keep him company. She stood over him, watching him, wondering if he was asleep.

"What?" he barked, not opening his eyes. He hoped it was Myste, come to apologize.

"I just saw that you were in here," Talon said, "And that you were alone."

Mouse looked up at her smiling face. "I wanted to be alone."

"Why?" she knelt on the edge of the mattress.

"Just thinking about some stuff Myste said." he sat cross-legged, his head on his hand propped on one knee.

"Like what?" she moved over so that she was facing him.

"She's just not been herself lately."

"I see, though I haven't - I wouldn't notice any difference."

"Yeah, I know."

Talon tried to meet his eyes, but he refused to look directly at her. "What did she say?"

  


**"It's over here," he took her hand and guided her farther into the recesses of the cave, holding the burning torch in front of him.**

**"Are you sure you know where your going?" she repeated her query.**

**"I absolutely know _exactly_ where I'm going." he smiled. "Don't you trust me?"**

**"Of course I do,"**

**"There it is." he quickly turned to her holding the light away from what he wanted her to see. "Close your eyes."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Oh, come on. you just told you trust me." She folded her arms across her chest. "Just close your eyes. Please?"**

**She finally complied, and he led her by the hand a few steps. He held the torch up to the wall, then turned so that he would catch her expression. "Okay, you can open them now."**

**The sight that greeted her was that of paintings on the wall of the cave; people gathering food, riding on animals, animals grazing in the fields, animals inside homes, smaller people - children - playing with the animals.**

**"Wow," she breathed, tracing her finger along the backs of one of the animals.**

**"It's called a horse." he said.**

**"How did you find this?"**

**He shrugged, smiling at her.**

  


Mouse escorted Talon to her quarters, glad to have had the opportunity to vent to someone about Myste. talking to Talon had been surprisingly easy, after all the pressure he had felt just in saying hi.

Talon pushed open the door, then turned to Mouse expectantly. "Do you wanna come in?"

He looked up at her, surprised by the offer. A grin spread across his face, and he took her in his arms.

They kissed as they backed into her room.

  


Neo looked over at Trinity, as Tank set the bowl of gruel on the table in front of him. They had been out of the Matrix for almost an hour, and she had not said a word. He was not sure if he should push his luck, or leave her alone.

"How did it go?" Tank asked, breaking the fog of silence that had surrounded them.

"She wasn't there." Trinity answered flatly, stuffing a spoonful of the white mush into her mouth.

"When do you want to try again?"

"Later."

"Later tonight, later tomorrow? When?"

"We'll see how we feel about it later." she stated, fixing Tank with a silencing glare.

Tank stared down into his meal.

"Ease up, Trin. He's just curious." Neo said softly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Tank. It's just...the state of things." Trinity looked into Neo's eyes. "You can change it, make it better. We saw that today." her smile was small, but honest.

Neo nodded. "I don't know how I did it though." he chuckled.

"You _will _master your abilities." Tank put in. "You just have to practice them more often. Eventually you'll have 'em beat."

"Yeah, eventually." he repeated doubtfully.

Trinity reached across the table, and squeezed his hand. "You will, Neo. I know you will."

  


  


Rizzo stared into the bonfire that he, a girl named Gator, and the girl's mother, Nia, had started. Night had fallen on the virtual world around them, and the fire was their only source of light.

_Only source of light_, Rizzo thought. That seemed odd to him somehow. He looked up at the black, starless, moonless sky. Rizzo furrowed his eyebrows. _This is wrong._

He got up, still gazing at the sky, walking away from the fire.

"Rizzo?" Gator broke into his thoughts, and his confused expression fell on her. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

"I - " he looked back up at the empty heavens above. "Has the sky always looked like this at night?"

Gator's eyes followed his pointing finger. "Uh, yeah,"

"Are you sure?" there was desperation in his voice. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong. The sky was _not_ supposed to be pitch black.

"It's always looked like that." the ten year old stated, becoming uncertain herself. "Why? What's s'posed to be up there?"

Rizzo searched his memory for the answer. Gator waited in the silence between them. The only other sound was that of the crackling fire.

"Stars," he finally breathed the word, as if expelling some long-buried secret. "There's supposed to be stars."

Gator felt a knot in her stomach. "What are stars?" she asked.

"They - they're..." Rizzo tried to recall what they looked like. "They're these little pinpoints of light in the sky." he explained, somewhat sadly. He should not have to explain what a star is. "Don't you remember? There were zillions of them."

She simply shook her head, and he sighed. "I'm sorry I don't remember them."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe I dreamt them." he replied, still sad. He knew they had been there. _What happened to them?_

Gator took his hand in hers, and led the way back to the bonfire, where the others had emerged. One of the older men was playing a guitar and singing an old folk song. 

Gator sang along, "Home, home on the range, where the deer and the antelope play."

Rizzo laughed. She was still young and naive. She had no idea of what was going on around her on the larger scale.

Gator released his hand, running to Nia. He sat beside cara on a blanket. "Cute kid," she said.

"Yeah," he watched the girl babbling to her smiling mother. "I just hope she doesn't get too attached."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Cara asked, eyebrow arched.

"Oh come on, Cara, she's _ten_."

At this she laughed. "Well, I'm twenty-one."

He smiled at her. "Where have you been?"

"Why?"

"'Cause maybe I was looking for you."

"I see. Well, maybe I was with someone else?" He feigned being hurt by her careless comment. "I was talking with Cortex about the agents."

"Interesting."

"No, not really. Don't trust them, Rizzo, not for a second." she was deadly serious.

"I won't," he promised.

"They'll turn on us in a second, as soon as they catch Morpheus and Neo. we're nothing to them, that's why they're keeping us like this."

"Why do they keep us at all?"

"We're an energy source for them."

"Morpheus' people too?"

"No, not his people. They're free. The Machines can't use them at all, they've lost control of them."

"So, why do you want to stay in here, instead of being free?"

She cast him a sidelong glance. "I told you, Rizzo, there's nothing out there. Even if we are just energy sources, at least the Machines leave us alone."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Something that's going to stay untold."

  


  


"Heya, Meest," Wiley grinned cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes, taking a spoon from the pile on the counter. "Haw's thuh grub 'round here?"

"Boring, just like everything else around here." she muttered.

"Kin Ah seet wich y'all?"

"I have a feeling you're going to anyway."

"Well, y'all _are_ th'only person Ah know who's een here." he replied hopefully.

Her glare softened, and she sighed. "Fine," Myste carried her tray over to a table. "Just don't bug me. And tell Mouse that he can't ever say that I never do anything for him ever again."

"Ah wuz under th'impreshin y'all wuz mad at each other?"

She glowered at him, not answering.

They sat down, and Wiley watched Myste stir the bowl of nourishment in front of her, not at all seeming interested in actually eating any of it.

"Y'all seem upset."

The gruel dribbled over the edge of the spoon and back into the dish. "The last person I'd ever talk to about it is sitting across from me."

"Yeah, Mawse werned me 'bout thees."

"About what?"

"Y'all bein' hard ta git tohkin' 'bout stuff." Myste worked her jaw, and Wiley could not decide if she was thinking of something to say, or plotting revenge on her cousin. "Ah don't mand. Ah've got thuh payshints." he flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Lucky me." she griped.

"Y'all betcha," he grinned at her.

"That was - "

"Sarcasm, Ah know." he met her green eyes openly. "Ah jis lak y'all, Meest, an Ah wanna git ta know ya better."

She arched her eyebrow. "Why?" she asked flatly.

Wiley thought about his answer, not breaking the locked gaze. "Cuz y'all saved me, 'n Ah reckon Ah owe y'all fer it."

"That's - "

"And Ah fand y'all ta be dang hawt."

Her eyes went wide. No one had ever told her that before without receiving a broken nose, but she could not believe who she was hearing it from. "You do," she was skeptical, disbelieving. The hick probably just wanted to get laid.

"Ahb-soh-lootly."

_As if his grin couldn't get any wider._ she thought bitterly. She wondered briefly if Tank was grinning like a maniac as well. "What do you want from me, Wiley?"

"Frindsheep, effiction - "

"I don't have any sheep." she cut in.

"Ah don' want no sheep, Woman," he lowered his voice, trying to sound sexy. "But Ah weel settle fer some sweet luvin'."

"Oh God," Myste got up, ready to leave.

"What? Whad'Ah say?"

"Enough," she left him gaping after her. "Quit starin' at my ass." she snapped. She passed Mouse in the hallway, but neither even so much as acknowledged the other's presence.

Mouse sat in Myste's place across from Wiley. "Good to see you out and about." he smiled at his friend.

"Good ta be out 'n about."

Mouse nodded. "Have you seen Talon?" he asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Damn,"

"Whah?" A goofy grin spread across Mouse's features. "Oh, Ah see." Wiley nodded in understanding.

"She, uh, kinda disappeared this morning."

"Owch,"

"She left me a note. Said she'd see me later."

"Ah don' think Meest'll wanna see me lader." Wiley shook his head slowly.

"She'll come around." then he remembered that he was mad at her. "And if she doesn't, it's no big deal."

"But Ah lak her, Mawse. Ah lak her a lot." he observed Mouse's stern expression. "Y'all ain't made up yet, huh?"

Mouse put his head in his hands. "Not yet,"

"Izee compitishin?"

"Naw, she hates him."

"Oh. Whah?"

"I dunno. And I've given up trying to figure it out. She's so damn frustrating. Run away, Wile, run far far away."

"Ah'll win 'er over."

"Have fun trying." Mouse stuck a spoonful of white porridge in his mouth.

"Y'all know wut thees remands me of? Taysty weet. Y'all ever eat taysty weet?"

Mouse laughed, "That's what _I_ tell everyone!"

  


  


"Cara?" Rizzo called, pushing a board out of his path. "Where are you?"

She tackled him, knocking them both laughing to the ground. "Right here,"

Rizzo tried to see behind him. "Where?" he called, as if she were not sitting on top of him.

She put her hand on his cheek, and gently forced him to look at her. "Right _here_," she kissed him softly.

"Oh, _there _you are." he teased.

A deep voice cut into their midst. "Cara, who were they?"

Her head snapped in Cortex's direction. "Who were who?"

"Nia said there were two strangers here yesterday."

"Oh, them." she got up off of Rizzo, much to his dismay. "Neo and Trinity."

"The One? the One was here and you didn't tell me?" he demanded angrily.

"Yes, he was," she nodded, as Rizzo stood up.

"What did they want?"

"I think they were scouting."

"For whom?" She shrugged. "Well, you'd better figure it out. The agents will be here in a couple of hours, and they expect answers."

"How did they - "

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that they know, and they're on their way over. I don't want any trouble from them. They've never bothered us before, Cara, and now that we're co-operating I'd like it to stay that way."

"But I don't have anything to tell them. The One was here, he looked around, he left. That's what happened."

He inclined his head slightly, and said, "Well, that's better than nothing." and then he left.

Cara stared after him. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"What's scouting?" Rizzo asked.

She looked down at him. "The people on the outside - Morpheus' people - they come in here and take out those Morpheus considers worthy to be- " she made quotations with her fingers, " - free. Sometimes they are taken against their will, especially the kids. They don't know any better."

"Kids? He takes kids?" Cara nodded. "What about their parents?" She shrugged. "That's not right." he shook his head. "How do they decide?"

Cara shrugged again. "I couldn't tell ya, but I don't care to know, either. I just know that I have to stop them. _We_ have to stop them."

Rizzo nodded uncertainly. Cara shook her head, then went out into the blazing outdoors that created no heat, and had no visible source. 

Rizzo followed her, scanning the sky again. _What the hell is going on?__The sun, where's the sun? _He decided to ask Cara about it later.


End file.
